Harry Potter and the Mage Circles
by LorneStar
Summary: This story is a crossover between Harry Potter and the Storm trilogy. The couplings are as such: SSHP RLSB RWHG NLGW DM?. I'm planning on rewriting this with mostly cannon relationships. The rewrite won't happen for a while if ever, though.
1. Prolouge Sucked In

Sucked In- Prologue  
  
  
  
It was just before the Hogwarts Express arrived at school that Tom Riddle attacked Hogwarts. He thought that it would be an easy win with everyone off their guard. With the Boy-Who-Lived there early to get away from his abusive relatives, as well the last two of the Marauders and all of the Staff, he had a long hard battle ahead filled with only losses. Aside from Professor Flitwick losing his left foot, which didn't matter too terribly much, since he only used various levitation spells to get around anyway, the three coma patients were the only ones with anything to show a week later besides scars. Of course, almost a month later, on the day of a full moon, everyone was starting to get a little more worried once again.  
  
(Dream)  
  
Frodo walked up to Harry from the dead marsh. Once he looked closer, Harry could see pain showing clearly from his eyes. "Please help me, Harry! The Dark Lord is trying to get.my.precious." Frodo turned into Gollum before attacking Harry. "Yous! You're tryings to gets it, aren't yous?! Filfy theifes! We'll never lets yous have the precious. Never!" Gollum blinked before stepping back and changing into Dobby. "Oh no, Mr. Harry Potter, sir! I didn't hurt you, did I, Mr. Harry Potter, sir?!" Harry tried to say that, no, he was quite alright, thank you, but Dobby changed again. This time it was a small lizard-person. The lizard-person opened it's mouth as if to hiss at Harry, but merely gave him a warning of the dangers ahead. "You'll want to prepare yourself, Harry. The circles of change are coming." And with that, the lizard-person walked away, leaving Harry alone in the Dead Marsh.  
  
(End of Dream)  
  
Hermione was sitting in a chair between Harry and Lupin's beds, reading the Lord of the Rings in high hopes that one of the three patients in the back room they were in might awaken from their comas. While she was mainly reading to awaken Harry, Lupin, and Snape; Malfoy, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Snuffles were all enjoying the story while doing their homework and sending their own worried glances over at the comatose trio. "So then Sam said."  
  
".circles of change are coming."  
  
"And so then Sam said that the circles of change are coming.Harry! You messed up the story I was reading.to wake up.you! Harry, you're up!" 'Mione looked like she wanted nothing more than to jump up and grab Harry and squeeze the life out of him, but then thought better of it. Instead she jumped up and grabbed Ron who looked purely shocked at this.  
  
"Um.Hey, Ginny? Why don't you go fetch Madame Pomfrey? I'm sure she'd like to know that at least *one* of these lazy prats can be released shortly."  
  
"Sure Ronnikins. I'm on my way." Ginny winked at the two blushing teens before heading towards the door, only to have her and freeze on the door handle. Unfortunately, the rest of her was no longer there.  
  
* * *  
  
So how do you like it so far? I've got lots of ideas as to where to take it from here, but I need advice on one thing: should I continue telling what's going on at Hogwarts, or merely focus on the main characters until a *much* later chapter? I'm for one more chapter at Hogwarts, then no more till, like, chapter twenty. But hey, I aim to serve, right? Comment, please! First ten reviewers all get cookies.. 


	2. Confusion

Confusion  
  
Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, blinked once, twice, then stood up and apperated out of the Great Hall. Unfortunately, he had left behind a very confused student body, and a generally upset staff in the middle of dinner.  
  
Minerva McGonagall, deputy headmistress, transfiguration professor, and Head of Gryffindor house blinked twice in an open mouthed imitation of the man that had just left. She then got up and started to take the 'long' way to the infirmary, for a confused Dumbledore could only mean that Harry Potter was somehow involved. A few of the worried Ravenclaws and Gryffindors could hear her grumbling "I always *knew* that he could do that. Apperation wards block him my ass." Of course that statement only caused the Ravenclaws to become more worried, and the Gryffindors to get scandalous grins on their faces, for *their* Head of House swore where her students could hear her. In the middle of dinner, no less!  
  
* * *  
  
Albus found himself in a small dome of a forest. Now this was discerning for three main reasons. One: he had never seen this forest before. Two: this was the last place Harry had been. And three: he was fairly certain that he was still in the hospital wing. But it wasn't until he decided to get to the wall and walk *around* the wall that he truly became worried. It seemed that the magic that transported the dome here had cut through three of the four walls in the room, taking almost all of one of the walls, but had stopped short of the door on the fourth wall. It looked as if it had not only cut through the walls at about a foot above where the bed would meet the wall, but it had also cut through a small girls arm at the wrist, taking off her left hand.  
  
The Headmaster swore, and event in and of itself, and place the hand in a small temporary status bag. Then he searched the floor of the room at the edge of the circle for any more body parts. He was significantly more careful as he looked upon the floor, making sure that no others had been hurt. He was about halfway through the search when McGonagall entered, looking highly confused, but stopped in shock at the forest of where the patients had been. "Hea.Albus, what's happened here? Why.?"  
  
Dumbledore stood up and looked her in the eye. "I have no idea Minerva, but I intend to find out. I need to continue searching here, but if you could be so kind as to take this," he handed her the small bag, "and find out who it belongs to, I would be most grateful."  
  
"Yes, of course, Albus."  
  
The next few hours consisted of fruitless searching. The few things they found out were that the left hand was quite most definitely Ginny Weasley's, there were no more clues in the room, and that Ginny was either dead, or no longer in the same dimension as her hand. Their next task was to make sure no one, light or dark, found out that Harry Potter was missing. Only professors McGonagall and Dumbledore, and Mme Pomfrey were subjected to that information. The other missing students, now everyone knew that they were missing almost immediately.  
  
* * *  
  
And that's all I'm posting at Hogwarts for now. Perhaps in five or six chapters I'll put an update as to how the wizarding world is dealing without their savior, even if they don't know it yet. The next chapter is going to be almost purely Severus/Harry. Mostly Severus at that. This chapter is dedicated to the following people: Gryphnwng-You were my first reviewer for this fic. For that I love you always ^_^ Dawnfire--*dances around too* I love Harry Potter, and I just recently got obsessed with M L. Boy was I missing out! Silver Angel-Yes, this is Storm Warning-ect. I'm not telling you where they got transported 'til next chapter, though! Thanks for the encouragement! 


	3. Lavyn

"Blue  
  
The deepest of all blues.  
  
Darker than the bottom of the ocean.  
  
Lighter than the sunniest sky.  
  
I'm drowning in your eyes."  
  
/.../ thoughts "..." words, things people think are words 'mind speech'  
  
if anyone knows how to use the italics/bold/underline features, PLEASE e- mail me at inlovewithtrunks@aol.com  
  
disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot of this one story...all else is stolen. You might get back your cd after I burn it!!  
  
* * *  
  
/Darkness all around. Nothing but darkness. So alone./  
  
"Wake up."  
  
/There's someone else here now? How horrible for them./  
  
"Come on Severus. It's time to wake up. You've been asleep for far too long."  
  
/How do they know my name? I never even heard that voice before. How odd./  
  
"Professor Snape. One of your students needs you. If you don't wake up immediately, she and the werewolf will die!"  
  
/Lupin will die? I don't really like him but I don't want him dead...and one of my students needs me! It's nice to be needed. Alright, voice. I'm coming./  
  
'Hurry!!'  
  
"...hold your...horses?!"  
  
When Snape opened his eyes for the first time in so very long, he found himself staring into a pair of huge blue eyes. It was almost as if he were being drawn in and cradled in pure love. Love, for him! Snape simply couldn't believe it. Something so pure treating him as if it really cared...  
  
"I..."  
  
'I Choose you, Severus Salazar Snape. My name is Lavyn, and I do love you with all my heart! Now, the red-headed girl over there is missing her hand due to the mage circle you were caught in. Without the hand itself, you cannot reattach it, but you _must_ stop the bleeding!'  
  
Snape blinked and stood up, compelled by something he'd never felt before, something he didn't understand, to go over and save Ginny Weasley's life. "Tell me what to do, Lavyn. I will not _let_ her die." He completely missed the shocked looks on Sirius', Draco's, and Harry's faces. Neville, Ron, and Hermione were trying to stop Ginny's arm from bleeding. She looked as if she had gone into shock. Lupin, of course, was still unconscious.  
  
'Go over to here, and take her arm in your hands. Then you must go into a trance. Imagine...that you are stirring a potion. You just have to _want_ her arm to stop bleeding.'  
  
"I...ok..."  
  
Ron and Hermione backed off, wide eyed, as Snape sat in front of Ginny. Neville refused silently to go any distance back from her. He did, though, get out of his feared potions masters' way. They watched as he took her handless arm into his hold, and seemed to go into a daze. Then, to Neville's eyes only, it seemed as if Snape started to glow a slight green. Not as if he was sick, but as if he had a green aura all of a sudden.  
  
They all watched as the blood coming from Ginny's arm stopped, and new pink skin started to seal itself over the wound. The moment it seemed as if the healing was done, however, Severus' eyes rolled back into his head. He would have fallen backwards in a dead faint if it weren't for Lavyn coming up behind him and catching Snape with his bulk. The *horse* then flipped his head around to stare at Harry, plainly saying to get over here and help out his Chosen!  
  
"Snape! Please, Lavyn was it?" A nod from the horse confirmed that was his name. "What just happened here?? Will Severus be all right?!" Everyone turned their heads from staring at Snape to staring at Harry at this. The- Boy-Who-Lived calling the dreaded potions master by his first name?! What has the world come to?  
  
Lavyn simply made a few gestures, implying that he want Snape in the bed next to Lupin. At this point, Sirius got up and helped out Harry with getting the Slytherin man into the bed. Ginny looked up sharply and stared out into the forest.  
  
"There's something out there, and I don't think it's very friendly..."  
  
* * *  
  
and to may fav. peeps- Lorid, thanks!! No new left hand for Ginny, I'm afraid... Hana-chan could you send me a link to those rules...?? I'd really appreciate it... Dawnfire a shrine, eh? Isn't that going a bit far?? Viscountess Babbles-On isn't that great? Random rooms all over the place! *snickers* I haven't decided how much we'll see Firesong and Silverfox, but we will at least in passing. Oh, the Tayledras are going to play a huge part a bit later on...hehehe... We probably won't see Moondance/ Starwind, but the rest...definitely! Silver Angel would have been sooner...but I couldn't decide what to do!! Katy999 I'm glad you came back to read it! And no, no more hand for Ginny...she can't handle the hand!! (sorry...bad pun, I know ) :P  
  
I don't know what to do next chapter...please throw some ideas at my head!! And you get a cameo appearance if you guess who Lavyn is! Slightly larger part, if you can guess who else is going to be Chosen, and by whom! 


	4. Insanity

I see nothing (little ceramic monkey covering its eye's with its hands.) I hear nothing (little ceramic monkey's little brother covering its ears with his hands.) I own nothing! (little ceramic ME covering my empty wallet with my hands...)  
  
* * *  
  
Harry looked like he was trying to figure out how to articulate his thoughts, and when he spoke it was in parseltongue(sp?? Help!!). Ginny had a somewhat confused look on her face as Harry was talking, but seemed to shrug off whatever it was that had bothered her. He sat listening to the snakes replies, then nodded at Ginny. "Yeah, they say that there's a rabid bear out over towards the west of us. They're all in agreement that it's headed this way. Lavyn, can you understand me?" The horse nodded, much to everyone's surprise. "Good, you stand guard to the west and yell when you see it. Sirius, you turn into Snuffles and guard Severus and Lupin. Everyone else, get your wands ready to stupefy the beast."  
  
If anyone thought that these orders were strange in any way shape or form, they kept it to themselves. All of them simply did what they were told to do. The next few minutes were insanely tense as they waited for the bear to get closer. When Lavyn screamed his battle warning not one of them hesitated in using their wands, and they hit the bear with a mass stupefy.  
  
After the bear went down, Draco walked over with a transfigured knife, and put the bear out of it's misery. By the time he got back, Snape was starting to wake up again, and Harry was sitting faithfully by his side. The rest of the group was staring at Harry in confusion wondering if whatever it was that brought them here did something to his sanity.  
  
"Lavyn...what are you..? How can you speak...??"  
  
This little question from the potions master got quite a few incredulous looks from all of the others. The horse, talk?! It did seem to understand Harry, but Harry was a parseltongue, and maybe he could make all animals understand him. Besides, horse _don't_ talk!  
  
'I'm your companion. I'm not a horse, so don't treat me as such. I'm not really a person either. We will be partners until the end of time. I can talk to you because of our bond. The rest will be explained to you when you get to Haven. The companions for some of your friends will be waiting there.'  
  
'not...my friends!'  
  
'Oh? Not even Harry?' (uhoh.....matchmaker!)  
  
'...I don't have friends...'  
  
Severus heard something that sounded somewhat like a sigh in response to this. 'I'm your friend. No one could keep me away from you. Believe me; anyone who tried would meet my hooves quite personally!'  
  
'No one?' Severus snorted. 'You sound pretty sure of yourself.'  
  
'No one will _ever_ take me away. You're stuck with me now!'  
  
'Lucky me.' Severus groaned and opened his eyes. Instead of Lavyn's deep blue eyes, though, he met Harry's brilliant green ones. "Oh..." He felt a shiver run up his spine that quite most definitely wasn't from fear. "What's going on? Why did I faint?"  
  
"I don't know, Professor. But maybe that horse could take us to someone who does..." Hermione of course. Stupid know-it-all. "Lavyn is _not_ a horse, Miss Granger. He's my companion. Weren't you listeni..."  
  
'She can't hear me. I'm speaking directly into your mind.'  
  
Snape jumped up, wide eyed, and took the two strides over to Lavyn's side. 'How...how dare...'  
  
'Don't even start. Or didn't you notice that you're speaking back the same way?'  
  
Snape didn't have a response to that one, so he asked a question instead. "Where are we?"  
  
'We are in Vanyel's Forest of Sorrows. This is the country of Valdemar. As soon as you wake up the werewolf, we'll be on our way to the capital, Haven.'  
  
Severus decided to ignore the fact that he had never heard of these places before. That happened often in the wizarding world. '...Where are we in comparison to Hogwarts?'  
  
'I've never heard of Hogwarts. I can look into your memories to see if I know. I won't, though, if you ask me not to.'  
  
'I'd...rather you didn't. Just how do I wake up Lupin?'  
  
'Simple. You go into the same trance you went into last time, but hold onto yourself as well. You only need a small bit of power to awaken someone, even if they're in a coma and have been for a very long time. Almost anyone with even a trace of healing can do it. Think about waking him up, but concentrate on only sending out a tendril of power towards him. Do you understand?' (I know I don't...)  
  
'I'll try it. But afterwards you have to explain it all more clearly to me. Deal?'  
  
'I was never a healer, I was a destroyer. You will learn to control your powers in Haven. You all have the mage-gift, of course. The members of your group with abilities besides that are the ones who will be chosen. For instance, you have the second strongest mind-speech of the party. Your lifebonded might be the strongest herald-to-be I've ever seen. But I need to stop babbling, and you need to wake up the werewolf now. The moon is full tonight, and we need to get to the waystation so that we can secure ourselves. Vanyel, Stephan, and Y'fandes are no longer protecting the forest, so they cannot keep him in his human form. So then...'  
  
'Ok, ok!! You really need to learn to stop talking so much! I'm going to try and heal Lupin now.' Severus got up and headed towards Remus, but was stopped before reaching him by a suspicious Sirius.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Severus sneered. "I'm trying to save your master, mutt. Get out of my way!"  
  
Sirius started to growl, but Harry came to Severus' defense. "Look, he healed Ginny, right? She would've died!"  
  
Ginny did not look to happy at this exclamation, but agreed with Harry. "Yeah, I would've, wouldn't I."  
  
Harry looked apologetically at Ginny, before turning back to his irate godfather. "Look, he just wants to wake him up, tonight's the full moon! There's no harm in trying, right? I mean, you may not like each other, but we're all we have left right now!"  
  
Severus looked curiously at Harry, wondering how he could possibly have known that tonight was the full moon here as well. But when Sirius sighed and backed off, Snape simply placed the thought back away for future consideration. He sat down next to Lupin on the bed, and tried to go into the trance only halfway. It worked and soon he had a little control over the 'tendrils' that Lavyn was talking about. Snape tossed one out at Remus and tried to concentrate on waking him up. 'Come on....'  
  
His efforts were rewarded, and soon Lupin had opened his eyes and asked; "Where's Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
* * *  
  
Yay! New chapter! This one's pretty long too. Wowies... Well, the next chapter...I have no idea what's going to happen!!! Give me some ideas, please!  
  
The winners!! I want name, and (teenagers preferably!) age, please! Gender also helps.... Oh, and you're all heralds, so you need companions too. Silver, you were the first! Gryphnwng, you got it, my friend ^_^ Viscountess Babbles-On I'm on your favs list?! I'm so honored!  
  
Fav peeps: Katy999-yes Lavyn's a companion. That's not what I meant at all... Nope...Remus will not be Chosen, he's a dark creature! (I don't hold it against him!) Lorid-no, Harry and Sevvie weren't involved with each other previously..., Here are the current established relationships: RL/SB RW/HG and GW/NL. That's it for now...hehehe. Hana-chan-thanks for the link! I've decided not to stop though, because this site has a Mercedes Lackey section anyways. I'm not going to hurt anyone by amusing myself, right? Erm....Lavyn knew that they would show up there cuz...I said so! LOL! Big plot hole there, and I didn't notice it myself...eep! And yes, they will be very confused as to why he is not only a healer, but he's a herald too! The insaneness of it all... Silver-Go read when Kerowyn was chosen. She was chosen by Savil-but it was spelled differently! You should be recognizing the other companions as well... Sevvie-kun has been chosen by Lavyn ^_^;; Gryphnwng-YAY! YOU'RE BACK!!! I know! Sevvie, Chosen! Lol, just wait til it gets explained to him. Hehehe...just wait, you'll see Kalira later...but she won't be Choosing who you might think! Viscountess Babbles-On-Mardic and Donni will be Chosing just whom you thought ^_^ But who says that the others can't be reincarnated over and over, hmmm?? Arwen Rayne - erm...who??? 


End file.
